Just Them
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: A morning with Chris and Alex. Slash, AU.


**Story Title:** Just Them

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Still haven't got that $2000, so they still belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, language

**A/N:** The blame for this is definitely goes to **candy_belle**. In between her awesome fic "A New Beginning" -which you can read here- and then her planting the idea of neko!Shelley in my perverted brain, I supposed it was only a matter of time before I wrote this. I hope you like this, peeps. I've never written neko fic before so if there's anything off about it, I apologize.

**A/N2: **This is really short, but I just wanted to do a quick story to get this bunny out of my brain. I might do more depending on the feedback I get.

Chris walked in the hotel room and smiled when he saw Alex was still asleep. He sat down next to him on the bed, not surprised when he didn't even move. Alex was a notoriously heavy sleeper, a fact more than one person had tried to take advantage of.

Chris ran a finger along the edges of the collar that Alex still had on. No matter how many times he told him to take it off before he went to bed, Alex never did. In fact, the only time he ever took it off was when he was going in the water. It wasn't expensive looking or even very decorative, it was just a simple, black leather collar that had his initials stamped on them.

He ran his hand down Alex's back, stopping to pet the base of his tail. Alex moaned a little before he started purring and his tail flicked up and brushed his arm.

"Chris," Alex mumbled, rolling over and staring up at him with bleary eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, stretching and yawning.

"Almost noon," Chris answered, nudging his neko over so he could sprawl along side him. He leaned over and placed a hand on Alex's hip, holding him in place when he leaned down for a quick kiss. Alex started purring again, his tail moving to drape across Chris's hip.

"We've got to go soon," Alex reminded him, the purr still in his voice.

"I know," Chris said, leaning over to nuzzle Alex's throat above his collar. Alex sighed happily, his purr growing louder until it was a low rumble in his chest. He turned over onto his side and slid his hand under Chris's shirt, his fingers absentmindedly kneading Chris's side.

"You're in a good mood," Chris commented, looking down into Alex's eyes. They were slitted in pleasure and he was smiling, a little half smile that he hardly ever had on. He swept his hand down Alex's back, urging him closer.

"It happens sometimes," Alex muttered, moaning when Chris's fingers started stroking his tail. His tail lashed, undulating in pleasure at the actions. He whimpered and dug his nails into Chris's skin when he stopped and slid his hand onto Alex's hip. "You're a fucken tease."

"I'll make it up to you later," Chris promised, smirking. "But you're right, we've got to get going. We do have work today."

He gave Alex another quick kiss before he got up and strolled into the bathroom.

Since there was no one to see him, Alex let himself pout for a minute before he stretched again and sat up. He started hunting for clothes that were clean. They'd only been here for two days and already the place looked like a bomb exploded.

When Chris came back in the room, Alex watched him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't talk about it very much, but the best day of his life had been when Chris had seen him at that show and beaten the shit out of his old master before taking Alex home with him.

Chris walked over to Alex and scratched the pointed ears that were almost hidden in his hair. Alex rubbed his head against Chris and sighed.

"Hmm, you are in a good mood today," Chris mused, urging Alex to stand. "I think I know why this time.

"Everyday I'm glad for the fact that I found you," Chris told him, saying the words that they very rarely said to each other.

"You're mine and I've never been sorry for it." He kissed Alex again, before moving to his throat and setting his teeth on the skin right above Alex's collar. Alex loaned, dropping the clothes that were in his hands and grabbing onto Chris's hips.

"Mine," Chris repeated, pulling back and eying the bruise that had already started to form. He smirked again, loving the double proof of his possession on Alex's neck.

"Now, go get dressed. The sooner we're done filming, the sooner we can get back here, and I can fuck you into next week."

Alex sneered at the suggestion but he hurried to get dressed all the same. He loved wrestling, it was the first constant he had had in his life before Chris had found him but more then that he loved being with Chris even more. And when it was just them, it was even better.


End file.
